chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Sizzling Shrimp
}} Chuck finds that the Chinese agent that he's tailing has gone rogue, and is on a mission to save her brother from the Chinese mafia. Sarah and Casey still want to capture Mei-Ling, but Chuck considers helping her instead. Meanwhile, Morgan is desperate to win a sales competition at Buy More... or at least not come in last. Synopsis Chuck is forced to set up an "evening with Morgan" to protect his and Sarah's cover. While inside a Chinese restaurant, Chuck flashes on a top Chinese spy who is in the US to save her diplomat brother from local Triads. Things get sticky when Chuck must repay the spy after he messes up her rescue attempt and find time to spend with Ellie and Morgan. Plot The episode begins with Morgan looking through a Chinese restaurant,called Bamboo Dragon,menu and asking Chuck if he told Sarah, who is entering the Buymore, about an "evening with Morgan." Chuck reassures him he did and Morgan leaves. However, as soon as Sarah asks, Chuck explains that he has not seen Ellie or Morgan much at all and wanted to have a dinner with the family and Sarah. Meanwhile, in Chinatown at a Chinese Consulate, a diplomat by the name of Lee Cho answers his phone and tells his older sister that he is fine. However, as he signals his driver to open his door, a Bamboo Dragon truck driven by local Triads shoot his driver and kidnap Lee as his sister is yelling on the phone, asking if he is okay. That night, Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan go to the Bamboo Dragon to pick up dinner through the backdoor. While in the kitchen, Chuck flashes on the tattoo of a waitress and identifies her as Mei-Ling Cho, a top Chinese spy. He tells Sarah and Casey back at home and is forced to spend the entire night trying to flash on documents given to him by Casey to figure out what Mei-Ling is doing in the United States. The next morning, Chuck is confronted by Ellie about standing her and Morgan up last night. Chuck excuses himself by saying Sarah had a spastic colon and he had to take her home. Ellie reminds him that their version of Mother's Day is tomorrow and Chuck promises he won't forget. At the Buymore, Chuck informs Casey that he didn't flash on the documents Casey gave him and Casey informs him they will be going on a stake-out that night. Big Mike interrupts them and tells Casey all the green shirts to report to his office. Big Mike informs all the green shirts that sales are down and he is having a sales competition with an iPhone as 1st prize, a large pizza as a 2nd prize, and the loser of the competition is fired. Thus, Morgan tries to actually sell with abysmal results. He asks Chuck for help and Chuck promises to see him tonight. Later that night, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey tail Mei-Ling, who is tailing Ben Lo Pan, a local business owner who supposedly owns half of Chinatown. They follow them to the Bamboo Dragon and Chuck flashes on Mei-Ling's pistols and assumes she is there to kill Ben Lo Pan. Sarah and Casey go in to catch her while Chuck stays in the car. Meanwhile, Morgan goes to Chuck's house and sits down despite Ellie saying Chuck isn't home (apparently a common occurrence). He informs an uncaring Ellie about his dilemma and leaves. Back at the stakeout, Chuck fools around in the car while Sarah and Casey engage in a fire fight with Ben Lo Pan's men and Mei-Ling. Ben Lo Pan escapes the restaurant and Chuck comes out of the car to help him in his limo and escape the firefight. However, he is shocked to see Ben Lo Pan order his thugs to put a tied up Lee in the trunk. Mei-Ling fires at the limo but they escape. Mei-Ling angrily confronts Chuck and tells him Ben Lo Pan is a Triad leader and he is holding her brother, Lee, hostage. She wasn't trying to kill Lo Pan like Chuck insisted but rather stage a rescue. She flees as Sarah and Casey approach and Chuck explains the situation. The next day, Casey and Sarah inform Chuck that Lee is a low level bureaucrat from Beijing and was kidnapped by Lo Pan's men to force the release of a Triad captain through a ransom. The Chinese government refused so Mei-Ling staged an unauthorized rescue operation. They also inform him that they must stay out of it despite his objections to avoid an international incident. Chuck claims responsibility for it but Sarah says that they can't save everyone. Morgan is dead last in the sale and tries to employ the help of Jeff and Lester, who leave him. Chuck is contacted through the phone at work by Mei-Ling who tells him the Triads put a clock on Lee's life and demands for Chuck's assistance in helping her. Chuck takes Casey to the Wienerlicious, where he asks Sarah and Casey if they can convince Mei-Ling to defect. Casey states that if Chuck gets her to defect, he'll rescue her brother personally. Sarah gets suspicious and asks why Chuck is asking all these questions. Chuck informs them she contacted him and the two handlers search the Buymore but to no avail. Chuck tries to finally help Morgan but he brushes him off. He then goes to the storage cage to sign for an apparent early delivery. However, it is a setup by Mei-Ling and she holds him hostage. Chuck brokers a deal that if Mei-Ling defects, Sarah and Casey will help rescue her brother. With her government refusing to help, she has no other options. The spies plan out a rescue in Ben Lo Pan's mansion while Chuck starts to get ready for Mother's Day with Ellie. However, the spies need Chuck's help and he excuses himself to Casey's. He is forced to help with the rescue since he is the only one familiar with the cameras. Mei-Ling,Sarah, and Casey infiltrate the mansion with Chuck navigating inside the truck. Meanwhile at the Buymore, Morgan becomes so desperate for the sales competition that he goes to Lester and Jeff for help. He genuinely helps a customer by telling her LargeMart has a cheaper sale of a product than the one at Buymore. Moved by his kindness, she starts to give him her number but Lester and Jeff's interference ruin it and she takes it back. The spies finally confront Ben Lo Pan but are dismayed to find out that the whole rescue operation is a setup. Ben Lo Pan is just refused on his last offer to the Chinese government on Lee's life but thinks he might have a shot with two American assets. Casey tries to warn Chuck to leave and go home but Chuck instead trails them back to the Bamboo Dragon. After seeing where the spies and Lee are being held, Chuck sets off a distraction by setting off fireworks in the van. As the guards go to the commotion, Chuck releases everyone and hides with Lee while the spies deal with the Triads. As Ben Lo Pan tries to escape once again, Chuck stops him this time. Meanwhile, Ellie and Morgan bond over a moment at the apartment missing Chuck. Ellie says that while she is happy Chuck is with Sarah, she is disappointed that she never gets to see him. Morgan reminds her that Chuck went through some rough times getting kicked out of Stanford and getting dumped by Jill. The two finally start to come to an understanding. When Chuck gets home, he convinces Ellie to change Mother's Day to the next day. The next day, Morgan is about give in his letter of resignation when he is surprised to see Ellie buying a huge load of merchandise, giving him the credit and getting him in 2nd place. However, he is shocked to find out that Big Mike never intended for anyone to get fired and it was just a plot for the green shirts to work harder. There was no iPhone and the pizza was for him. At the airport, Mei-Ling and Lee say goodbye and she thanks Chuck. Later that night, Chuck is surprised to find Morgan and Sarah at his house for Mother's Day, who Ellie invited. Chuck explains to Sarah that they celebrate Mother's Day in October because it's the anniversary of the day their mother left them and since their father never was really there, it was the day they learned to take of themselves. Cast Regulars *Zachary Levi: Chuck Bartowski *Yvonne Strahovski: Sarah Walker *Joshua Gomez: Morgan Grimes *Sarah Lancaster: Ellie Bartowski *Adam Baldwin: John Casey Guest starring *Gwendoline Yeo: Mei-Ling Cho *James Hong: Ben Lo Pan Co-starring *Mark Christopher Lawrence: Big Mike *Vik Sahay: Lester *Scott Krinsky: Jeff *Ewan Chung: Lee Cho *Victor Wolf: Juan *Noel True: Meg *Carolyn Barnes: Customer *Ilyse Mimoun: Cashier Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes